MI HISTORIA CON EDWARD
by sofi-pattinson
Summary: Una confusion hizo que mi mejor amigo,Edward, se separe de mi.Yo reago mi vida pero cuando vuelvo años despues el aparece y me dice algo que cambiera mi vida y la suya.


El secreto, mi secreto, había quedado al descubierto por un simple fallo, ahora lo único que queda es arreglar las cosas con Edward, explicarle que todo fue una confusión y que nunca quise mentirle ¿Cómo? No lo se, eso si, Edward tenía que saber la verdad, Victoria lo engañaba, ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Tampoco lo se.

Todo comenzó cuando Victoria llego al instituto, Edward y yo éramos los mejores amigos, pero como todo hombre se dejo llevar por el cuerpo de una mujer bonita y me dejo de lado. Con Alice mi mejor amiga, mi hermana del alma, nos dimos cuenta que victoria solo se aprovechaba de Edward con su estatus social para ser popular, y que al mismo tiempo lo engañaba con Jacob, el mejor amigo de Edward, que ironía todos nuestros mejores amigos estaban involucrados, pero esto en estos momentos esto no importa. Como decía Edward se empezó a distanciar de mi, no voy a mentir y decir que no me dolió porque me dolió y mucho, el había sido mi best friend desde que los dos tenemos memoria, pero yo estaba enamorada de el desde los 10 años. Volviendo al presente, cuando Alice y yo nos dimos cuenta de lo perra que era Victoria intentamos convencer a Edward, pero no me creyó ni Alice, por lo que trazamos un plan, sencillo, sacarle la máscara a Victoria enfrente de todo el instituto incluido Edward. Pero mi mala suerte quiso encargarse de todo y terminamos siendo las malas de la película y Edward se alejo de nosotras y nuestro grupo de amigos, pero sin antes decirme lo mala persona que era que nunca hubiera pensado eso de mi pero que al parecer las apariencias engañan, me trato de perra, sin darse cuenta que se lo decía a la persona equivocada, hiriendo mis sentimientos.

Pasaron 5 años, me gradué de la universidad de letras, conseguí a alguien que sepa apreciarme y volvía a mi hogar natal luego de tanto tiempo, lo malo es que tendría que volver a Edward con Victoria ya que se habían comprometido, me seguía doliendo después de tanto tiempo y tener a un hombre que amo, Jacob, no tanto como ame a Edward. Solo esperaba no derrumbarme enfrente a el o a su familia.

Cuando llegue con Jacob a mi antigua casa estaban todos y cuando digo todos son todos, la familia Cullen Esme, Carlise, Emment, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y….. Edward. Desde que llegue con Jake no hacia otra cosa que mirarme roro y después mirar a Jake que siempre me estuvo abrazando y dando tiernos besos, pero Edward a Jake lo miraba de una forma extraña como si lo quisiera matar, y a mí eso me extrañaba pero me parecía excelente que sintiera celos ¿creo? Si es eso lo que sentía.

Pasada una semana desde nuestra llegada y todos estábamos mas que felices excepto Edward que se había vuelto más distante conmigo, pero no me importaba el me había tratado mal cuando intente separarlo de Victoria, hablando de esa, desde que llegamos no la había vuelto a ver y escuchando una charla de mi mama y Esme me entere que Edward y esa se habían peleado y yo no cabía de regocijo.

Faltaban 3 días para tener que marcharme para mi nuevo trabajo en Orleans, cuando llego Edward a mi casa todo nervioso, yo estaba sola, jake se había ido de viaje para conseguirnos una casa, por lo que hice pasar a un Edward raro y le pregunte que necesitaba y el solo dijo TE AMO, en ese momento mi corazón dio un vuelco y sin pensarlo lo bese, le dije que nunca quise mentirle que victoria era mala y que SIMPRE LO AME.

Y así comenzó hace 50 años mi historia con el que hoy es su abuelo.

-Ahora niños es hora de irse a la cama-les dije a mis nietos.

-Vamos abuela no queremos dormir-me dijo Carlos el más grande de mis 5 nietos.

-Si se van a dormir, mañana les vuelvo a contar la historia-siempre lo mismo, nunca se cansan estos niños.

-SIIII-gritaron todos.

-Pero acuérdense de rezarle a Dios-yo iba a hacer lo mismo.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me arrodille en el borde de la cama.

-Dios, solo te pido que cuides de Edward donde este y que le digas que lo sigo amando como hace 50 años atrás- empezar a rezar llorando como todas las noches-Te amo, Edward.

Me acosté y cuando ya me estaba quedando dormida creí escuchar

-Yo también te amo Bells- y con eso sentí que ya no tenía que quedarme más acá, y di mi último respiro.


End file.
